Cabbie's War Experience
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: In this story, Cabbie will be retelling his memories from the Vietnam War to Dusty and his friends. As the story deepens, Dusty and Cabbie will later remember some of their known friends in the said war story further on too. Inspired by GunpowderBeserker's recent war fiction story series, expect Cabbie's old war time stories and memories in this new flashback story.
1. Cabbie's Story

_**This is my new fanfiction story for my own sake. Since i'm going to return to work as a student and as a apprentice in a few weeks, i decided to update this new story. In addition, i will make some few changes sooner or later. Please enjoy reading this new story, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: This story was being inspired by my own story series "Splero's War Experience". This one's different, though. Cabbie is the main protagonist of the whole story and he will be retelling his war stories to Dusty and his friends. Once again, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Cabbie's Story

Cabbie was listening his radio with Vietnam War-era music in his own hangar. _**Edwin Starr's War**_ plays through his radio while Cabbie gazes his old pictures of his old friends. Dusty then entered inside to check on him...

"Hey, Cabbie. How are you?" - Dusty greeted -

"I'm good, Dusty. I'm just remembering my memories from the war." - Cabbie replied -

"Really?" - Dusty asked -

"Yes, Dusty. I also checking some old war pictures from my storage too." - Cabbie replied, showing Dusty some pictures that he laid on the hangar's floor -

Dusty took a look and he saw the pictures of Cabbie and his war veterans. In the old pictures, Cabbie was being photographed side by side with a group of Corsairs, C-5A Galaxies, F-4 Phantoms and other Vietnam War warplanes. Dusty was surprised to see that there where also some Corsairs in the pictures...

"Hey, Cabbie. Since there's some Corsairs in the pictures, is Skipper Riley was among them?" - Dusty asked -

"Yes, Dusty. He was also among them. He served in the Vietnam War long ago, conducting a few sorties against the NVA and Viet Cong campaigns before America was being defeated with North Vietnamese victory." - Cabbie replied -

"NVA? What's the meaning of that?" - Dusty asked -

"NVA means North Vietnamese Army, Dusty. This army is quite difficult to compete with since it was being allied with the Russians." - Cabbie replied -

"Oh, ok then." - Dusty realized -

Blade and the others then entered...

"Hey, guys. We're looking everywhere for both of you." - Blade said -

"Really? Is there a wildfire?" - Dusty asked -

"Nope, Dusty. There was none." - Blade replied -

Cabbie and Dusty both sighed in relief. Blade pondered on...

"What are guys doing here anyway?" - Blade asked -

"We're just talking with each other. Cabbie was just talking with me about his old memories during the Vietnam War long ago." - Dusty said -

"Want to join the group, Blade?" - Cabbie asked -

"Sure, Cabbie. Why not?" - Blade replied -

Blade and the others joined the group...

"So, Cabbie...What's your stories?" - Dynamite asked -

"Hmm?" - Cabbie pondered -

"Tell us about your past, Cabbie. We're all here to hear it." - Dipper said -

Cabbie then sighed with a smile...

"Ok, guys. Listen to me carefully then." - Cabbie said -

Everyone then paid their full attention to Cabbie. Cabbie clears his throat before he retold his stories...

* * *

 _During the first phrases of the Vietnam War, i'm being drafted to the war effort to conduct transport and sorties of military units. Despite our well-armed forces being sent to confront the war in Vietnam, we're being outnumbered by 5:3, 15:1 or whatsoever to the enemy's resistance._

 _One day, i'm in the air field of Khe Sahn, awaiting next trials and missions from my superiors. A pair of F-18 Hornets and a Corsair approached him..._

 _"Good day, Cabbie. My name is Skipper Riley and this is my partners Bravo and Echo. We're the air units that you wanted to have a chat with." - Skipper introduced -_

 _"Oh, yeah! Good to meet you too, guys. I would like to have a quick chat about the military's updated intelligence fro yesterday's recon patrol." - Cabbie replied -_

 _"Let's hear it then." - Skipper said -_

 _Cabbie clears his throat and shows them a few photos of enemy installations..._

 _"Here is the pictures taken from yesterday, guys. According to these, the enemy installations were being situated right near to the riverbanks and small forests. We don't send any aircraft to these areas since it was being guarded by SAMs and Bofors Guns." - Cabbie stated -_

 _"Casualties?" - Skipper asked -_

 _"We lost a few planes in these areas. Mostly F-4 Phantoms." - Cabbie replied -_

 _"Don't worry about it, Cabbie. We're handling these issues." - Bravo reassured -_

 _"Yeah! We're advanced jet fighters and we can eliminate enemy installations with ease." - Echo added -_

 _"Uhh...Ok then. Just be careful out there and watch out for these AA Defenses." - Cabbie said -_

 _"Roger that!" - Bravo and Echo both replied in unison, saluting them both with their wings folded to their heads -_

 _The F-18 Super Hornets left them. Cabbie and Skipper were looking at each other..._

 _"Here goes the neighborhood!" - Skipper said -_

 _Cabbie chuckled along._

* * *

 ** _This is the end of Chapter 1. Cabbie finally retold to Dusty and the others about his memories in the Vietnam War along with Skipper Riley, Bravo and Echo. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, everyone!_**


	2. Viet-Am Propaganda

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the whole story. Despite my illness that i had today, i'm fighting it while i'm updating this story with a new chapter and while seeking medical aid as usual. Please enjoy reading anyways!**_

 _ **PS: Some of my stories will be totally delayed since my technical problems were not yet solved and my budget concerns lingered on. I will seek other opportunities soon so that my budget would be stabilized and my other problems will be solved. In addition, my "Splero War Experience Fiction Stories will later be turned to Trial Versions since the references for these war fiction stories were limited. Once again, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Viet-Am Propaganda

 _Weeks lingered on the conflict in Vietnam and resistances were still bogging down in the north and south portions of the said country. Despite that the war's lingering on, the enemy was still triumphant against the Americans._

 _One day, Cabbie and Skipper was assessing the war issues in Khe Sahn, a enemy Vietnamese propeller plane was flying through their airspace. Cabbie and Skipper were in full alert..._

 _"Enemy aircraft inbound!" - Cabbie hollered -_

 _"Take cover, everyone!" - Skipper added -_

 _They took cover and the air raid sirens sounded throughout the base camp. As they took cover, the enemy plane didn't attack their base camp as usual. Instead, the enemy plane just dropped large quantities of propaganda leaflets. The alarm only lasted for a few minutes..._

 _"Well, the enemy plane only dropped propaganda leaflets." - Cabbie said -_

 _"That is easier said than done, Cabbie." - Skipper replied -_

 _The alarms ceased but the base camp remained at full alert since they might expect more enemy resistance or action. Bravo and Echo then appeared in the skies above them..._

 _"Reporting in, guys." - Bravo said -_

 _"Fire it away, Bravo." - Cabbie replied -_

 _"We're just expecting minor resistance 65 Kilometers from Khe Sahn and 200 Kilometers from Saigon." - Bravo reported -_

 _"Shall we proceed there to suppress the enemy's resistance, guys?" - Echo asked -_

 _"Please do, guys but be careful though." - Cabbie replied -_

 _"If you guys expected any enemy AA resistance, try to suppress it as soon as possible." - Skipper added -_

 _"Roger that, guys!" - Bravo and Echo both replied, performing barrel rolls in the skies as acknowledgement -  
_

 _Both of them then left the area. Cabbie and Skipper then inspected the dropped leaflets from the ground..._

 _"It says here that "Americans should surrender unconditionally to the North Vietnamese Army and to the Viet Cong since Khe Sahn will be attacked by their forces in the following stages of this war", Cabbie." - Skipper said, reading the propaganda leaflet on his folded wing tip -_

 _"Don't mind them, Skipper. They should surrender to us, not us." - Cabbie replied -_

 _"Shall we do the propaganda leaflet dropping quests today, Cabbie?" - Skipper asked -_

 _"Sure, Skipper. Why not?" - Cabbie replied -_

 _Skipper then handpicked a few more American planes to join for their daring quests. Their quests is to drop propaganda leaflets on enemy positions. With propaganda leaflets installed, Cabbie, Skipper and the 3 other American planes took the skies and they were on route to their said quests of the whole war. As Cabbie and Skipper flew to the skies, Cabbie was talking to his partner before they commence radio silence..._

 _"Skipper, i wanted you to do me a favor." - Cabbie said -_

 _"What is it, Cabbie?" - Skipper asked -_

 _"Pray for all of us!" - Cabbie replied -_

 _They then flew to the heart of the war._

* * *

 ** _This is the end of Chapter 2. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, everyone!_**


End file.
